Beach House 3
| recorded = 2016–2017 | venue = | studio = * Germano (New York City, New York) * Glenwood Place and Wyman Records Studio (Burbank, California) * Record Plant (Los Angeles, California) | genre = * Hip hop * R&B | length = | label = Atlantic | producer = * 30 Roc * A1Jovan * The Audibles * D'Mile * DJ Mustard * Dun Deal * Hey DJ * Hitmaka * Jake One * James Royo * Jeff Gitty * Johnny Stokes * Lee on the Beats * Mike Dean * Mike Will Made It * Peter Lee Johnson * Pharrell Williams * Pluss * Poo Bear * Prince Chrishan * Sam Wish * Skrillex * Sons of Sonix * Southside * Twice as Nice * Ty Dolla Sign | prev_title = Campaign | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = MihTy | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} Beach House 3 is the second studio album by Ty Dolla Sign. It was released on October 27, 2017, by Atlantic Records. The album serves as the third installment in his Beach House series. It features guest appearances from Pharrell Williams, Lil Wayne, Tory Lanez, The-Dream, YG, Future, Swae Lee, Wiz Khalifa, Damian Marley and Lauren Jauregui, among others. The album's production was handled by Mike Will Made It, DJ Mustard, Skrillex, Mike Dean, Apex Martin, MariiBeatz, Dun Deal and James Royo, among others. Beach House 3 was supported by four official singles: "Love U Better", "So Am I", "Ex" and "Pineapple". The album charted at number 11 on the US ''Billboard'' 200, and received generally positive reviews from critics. Background On June 19, 2016, Ty Dolla Sign confirmed that he was working on Beach House 3 via Instagram. The album's pre-order was announced on September 20, 2017, along with the cover art. The tracklist was revealed on October 23, 2017. On May 8, 2018, Ty Dolla Sign announced on Twitter that the deluxe edition of Beach House 3 will be released shortly, along with six new tracks. Singles The album's lead single, "Love U Better" featuring Lil Wayne and The-Dream, was released July 10, 2017. The album's second single, "So Am I" featuring Damian Marley and Skrillex, was released on September 1, 2017. "Ex" featuring YG, was released on October 6, 2017, as the album's third promotional single. It was later sent to rhythmic radio as the album's third single (second and final single sent to radio). "Pineapple" featuring Gucci Mane and Quavo, was released on March 30, 2018, as the album's fourth single (first from the deluxe edition). "Message in a Bottle" and "Dawsin's Breek" featuring Jeremih, were released as the album's first two promotional singles on September 20, 2017, simultaneously. The album's fourth promotional single, "Don't Judge Me", was premiered by Ebro on Beats 1 and released on October 18, 2017. "Clout" featuring 21 Savage, was released on May 9, 2018, as the album's fifth promotional single. Critical reception | MC = 77/100 | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1score = | rev2 = The A.V. Club | rev2score = B | rev3 = Highsnobiety | rev3score = 4.0/5 | rev4 = HipHopDX | rev4score = 4.1/5 | rev5 = HotNewHipHop | rev5score = 83% | rev6 = NME | rev6score = | rev7 = The Observer | rev7score = | rev8 = Pitchfork | rev8score = 7.8/10 | rev9 = Tiny Mix Tapes | rev9score = 4.5/5 | rev10 = XXL | rev10score = 4/5 }} Beach House 3 was met with generally positive reviews. At Metacritic, the album received an average score of 77, based on eight reviews. Album of the Year assessed the critical consensus as a 74 out of 100. Andy Kellman of AllMusic gave a positive review, stating "Peeling away the factors that obscure Griffin's talent—the vulgar hedonism, the cavalcade of predominantly superfluous guest artists—can take some effort. Beach House III is nonetheless conclusive evidence that the singer, rapper, songwriter, producer, and multi-instrumentalist is among the most skilled and creative figures in the business." Corrigan B of Tiny Mix Tapes said, "Beach House 3 is a strong, strong effort: universally pleasant in the same way as its antecedents, but given a thorough sonic update so as to keep pace with modernity." Riley Wallace of HipHopDX considered the album an improvement to Ty Dolla Sign's preceding project Campaign, stating Beach House 3 is "a great listen. Where Campaign (though dope) may have lacked some serious earworm moments, this album picks up the remaining tab — with change to spare. Even with nothing to truly prove, Ty Dolla $ign managed to once again assert dominance in an overcrowded lane of crooners who get likened to rappers. Scott Glaysher of XXL wrote positively, "Beach House 3 truly is Ty Dolla $ign's best work to date. He manages to please with his collaborative hits and hooks all while maintaining artistic integrity with his more introspective tracks." Clayton Purdom of The A.V. Club said, "While 2015's Free TC felt designed to impress, a little too encyclopedic and earnest for its own good, Beach House 3 takes its concept literally, soundtracking a hypothetical bender in a paradise where the comedown never arrives." Paul A. Thompson of Pitchfork noted, "A superbly refined collection of songs, carefully crafted and smartly cast. It doesn't have the longer thematic crescendos of TC, but is even more ruthlessly listenable, stacking hooks on top of hooks and flitting between an array different, pop-viable aesthetic frameworks." In a mixed review, NME s Jordan Bassett stated: "Lyrically, Beach House 3 is a step away from the musician's satin-sheeted comfort zone, but we may have to wait for Beach House 4 to see him truly come of age." In a more mixed review, Ben Beaumont-Thomas of The Observer described the album as "a narrow, unimaginative collection". Accolades Commercial performance Beach House 3 debuted at number 11 on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with 29,000 album-equivalent units, of which 6,000 were pure album sales in its first week. Track listing Credits were adapted from Tidal. | extra1 = }} | length1 = 3:20 | title2 = Famous Lies | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 0:59 | title3 = Love U Better | note3 = featuring Lil Wayne and The-Dream | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:02 | title4 = Ex | note4 = featuring YG | writer4 = | extra4 = }} | length4 = 2:43 | title5 = Famous Excuses | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 1:02 | title6 = Droptop in the Rain | note6 = featuring Tory Lanez | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:00 | title7 = Don't Judge Me | note7 = featuring Future and Swae Lee | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:02 | title8 = Dawsin's Breek | note8 = featuring Jeremih | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 2:45 | title9 = Don't Sleep on Me | note9 = featuring Future and 24hrs | writer9 = | extra9 = |Apex Martin }} | length9 = 4:33 | title10 = Stare | note10 = featuring Pharrell Williams and Wiz Khalifa | writer10 = | extra10 = P. Williams | length10 = 4:49 | title11 = Famous Friends | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 0:38 | title12 = So Am I | note12 = featuring Damian Marley and Skrillex | writer12 = | extra12 = |Habstrakt }} | length12 = 3:45 | title13 = Lil Favorite | note13 = featuring MadeinTYO | writer13 = | extra13 = }} | length13 = 3:13 | title14 = In Your Phone | note14 = featuring Lauren Jauregui | writer14 = | extra14 = }} | length14 = 2:30 | title15 = All the Time | writer15 = | extra15 = }} | length15 = 3:03 | title16 = Famous Amy | writer16 = Griffin, Jr. | extra16 = | length16 = 0:36 | title17 = Side Effects | writer17 = | extra17 = | length17 = 2:53 | title18 = Famous Last Words | writer18 = Griffin, Jr. | extra18 = | length18 = 0:34 | title19 = Message in a Bottle | writer19 = | extra19 = Hey DJ | length19 = 2:32 | title20 = Nate Howard Intro | writer20 = Nate Howard | extra20 = D'Mile | length20 = 1:40 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 71:04 | collapsed = yes | title21 = Pineapple | note21 = featuring Gucci Mane and Quavo | writer21 = | extra21 = | length21 = 3:38 | title22 = Clout | note22 = featuring 21 Savage | writer22 = | extra22 = | length22 = 3:20 | title23 = Number | writer23 = | extra23 = | length23 = 3:22 | title24 = Drugs | note24 = featuring Wiz Khalifa | writer24 = | extra24 = | length24 = 2:23 | title25 = South Beach | note25 = featuring Quavo and French Montana | writer25 = | extra25 = | length25 = 3:16 | title26 = Simple | note26 = featuring Yo Gotti | writer26 = | extra26 = | length26 = 3:26 }} Notes * }} signifies a co-producer * }} signifies an additional producer * "Famous" features background vocals from John Mayer * "Don't Sleep on Me" features background vocals from Sam Wish * "Stare" features background vocals from ASAP Rocky Sample credits * "Famous Lies" contains a sample of "Feel the Fire", performed by Peabo Bryson. * "Love U Better" contains samples of "I Can Love You", performed by Mary J. Blige; and "Feel the Fire", performed by Peabo Bryson. * "Ex" contains a sample of "Only You", performed by 112 featuring The Notorious B.I.G. * "All the Time" contains a sample of "The Champ", performed by The Mohawks. Personnel Credits were adapted from Tidal. Technical * Andy Barnes – recording engineer , additional mixing engineer , additional recording * James Royo – mixing engineer , recording engineer * Dave Kutch – mastering engineer * Todd Norman – engineer , assistant mixing engineer * Jo McLean – engineer * Matthew Sim – assistant engineer * Manny Park – assistant engineer * Alex Layne – engineer * Jaycen Joshua – mixing engineer * David Nakaji – engineer * Ivan Jimenez – engineer * Andrew Grossman – engineer * Nathaniel Alford – additional recording * Sauce Miyagi – recording engineer * Jean-Marie Horvat – mastering engineer , additional mixing engineer * Mike Larson – recording engineer * Thomas Cullison – engineer * Iain Findlay – engineer * Poo Bear – recording engineer * Skrillex – mastering engineer , mixing engineer * Ben Milchev – assistant engineer * Morning Estrada – engineer Charts References Category:2017 albums Category:Albums produced by DJ Mustard Category:Albums produced by Mike Will Made It Category:Albums produced by Mike Dean (record producer) Category:Albums produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Albums produced by Southside (record producer) Category:Albums produced by Cubeatz Category:Albums produced by D'Mile Category:Albums produced by Jake One Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Ty Dolla Sign albums